And the Leaves Still Fall
by star yoori
Summary: Tapi Ryeowook masih disitu, duduk mengeratkan syal dan mantelnya.   karena ini hari ke 999. Biarlah Ryeowook menunggu awannya pulang… meski begitu lama…/"Are you tired, Wookie?. Do you want to stop this story?."/  YeWook, warning inside, RnR please?


(SONGFIC : AND THE LEAVES STILL FALL / YEWOOK / 1S / ROMANCE / K+)

TITLE : AND THE LEAVES STILL FALL

GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT, SHOUNEN AI

RATING : K+ OR T? SAVE!

LENGTH : ONESHOOT

AUTHOR : 'STAR' YOORI

CASTS : - KIM JONG WOON aka YESUNG SUPER JUNIOR

-KIM RYEOWOOK aka RYEOWOOK SUPER JUNIOR

-CHO MINHWA, OC

DISCLAIMER : STORY AND PLOT ARE MINE. SONG IS RICHARD MARX'S . CASTS ARE BELONG

THEMSELVES

SONG THEME : RIGHT HERE WAITING by RICHARD MARX

A/N : ff pertamaku disini… masih abal, gaje dan lain-lain… ini sebenernya straight, tapi cast

cewenya aku ganti wookie ^^. Cinta mati sama lagu ini… touching!

WARNING : GEJE, ABAL. TYPO BERTEBARAN, SALAH ALIH BAHASA (?), BORING KUADRAT, SHO-AI!

**Author's POV**

_Angin musim gugur masih berhembus. Meniupkan sejurus kedinginan pada setiap orang. Daun-daun merah berserakan di jalan. Autumn… musim yang banyak dibenci orang. Dingin, kering, kotor, membosankan…_

_Tapi Ryeowook masih disitu, duduk mengeratkan syal dan mantelnya. Sesekali meniup telapak tangan sedingin es. Enggan beranjak dari kursi taman, dibawah pohon maple favoritnya._

"_Dingin…"_

_Membiarkan daun-daun redwood menjatuhnya, di rambut… bahu… pangkuan… Ryeowook hanya ingin disitu… karena ini hari ke 999. Biarlah Ryeowook menunggu awannya pulang… meski begitu lama…_

…

_Pukul 3 sore…_

_Sudah dua jam Ryeowook duduk disitu. Hanya mendengarkan lagu dari iPodnya. Membiarkan angin musim gugur yang kering dan dingin membelai wajah dan rambut hitamnya… tapi hatinya tidak disitu. Hatinya dibawa pergi, dibawa awannya jauh…_

_Jadi biarlah Ryeowook menunggu hatinya, awannya…_

STAR PRESENTS…

"AND THE LEAVES STILL FALL"

STAR YOORI ©2011

SUPER JUNIOR ©SM ENTERTAINTMENT

•••••••••••••••

_**[I hear yo**__**ur voice on the line…**_

_**But it doesn't stop the pain…]**_

Ryeowook masih duduk. Tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip.

**-My Cloud is Calling…-**

'My Cloud…'

Ryeowook bergumam menyebut nama namja yang sedang menghubunginya saat ini. My Cloud… bukan nama sebenarnya. Hanya sedikit cara manis untuk menyebut nama namja yang dicintainya. Wajah manis Ryeowook merona. Menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan Sony Ericsson Satio putih itu ke telinganya.

"Ne, yeoboseyo…"

Jawaban singkat setelah mendengar sapaan hangat dari namja di seberang telepon.

"_Sedang apa? Hmm?..."_

Suara bariton yang begitu khas. Kenapa begitu menyesakkan?.

Ryeowook meringis kecil memegangi dadanya. Sakit.

"Sedang duduk. Menikmati angin sore."

'dan menunggumu…'

Tambahnya dalam hati. Seketika hening. Tak ada balasan dari sang awan.

"_Masih mencintai musim gugurmu, yeobo?."_

Ryeowook terkikik mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja!. Hanya pada angin musim gugur ini ia bercerita. Tentang semua kegundahannya, keresahannya…

"Hmm.. yaa.. apa kabarmu, hyung?."

Meremas ujung syal putihnya. Sedikit berdebu, mengingat sudah 3 jam ia duduk disitu. Menarik syal itu keatas. Sedikit menenggelamkan wajahnya. Harum itu kembali menusuk tajam. Aroma L'eau Par Kenzo favorit namja itu masih melekat di syal putih hingga kini. Menyeruak mendobrak pertahanan Ryeowook. Menangis tertahan bersama kenangan terakhirnya bersama sang awan.

"_Jangan menangis, bo…"_

Terasa begitu manis di telinga.

Ryeowook membiarkan tangisnya menjadi. Membiarkan semua belenggu yang selama ini mengikatnya. Sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan gundah dan rindu yang tidak memberinya kesempatan. Atas semua yang namja ini, namja di ujung telepon ini lakukan!. Ryeowook hanya namja biasa… terkadang tidak kuat.

"_Mianhe, bo…"_

Ryeowook terhenyak. Apa ini sebuah jawaban atas rentetan kejadian 3 tahun ini?. Sudah menyerahkah?.

"_Are you tired, Wookie?. Do you want to stop this story?."_

Namja bersuara baritone itu berkata lirih. Ryeowook membatu. Menelan ludahnya. Masih jelas di ingatannya, kata-kata yang diucapkan sang awan sebelum ia pergi ke benua putih…

'_Saranghae… yeongwonhi…'_

_**[**__**If I see you next to never…**_

_**How can we say forever…]**_

"_Bo, aku—"_

"Hyung!."

"_Bo…"_

"HYUNG!."

"_YEOBO, JAGI, WOOKIE-YA!."_

"YESUNG-AH! STOP IT!. It made me more sick!. What does the mean of my waiting, all this time, if you asked like that?. I still remain, Yesung. To make you believe me, that even you far away, I still keep my heart just for you. Until you back, still just the same Kim Ryeowook. Although Yesung is not Yesung anymore. Still only Ryeowook… that love you more and more every his breath…"

Terluapkan sudah.. diiringi derai airmata, Ryeowook mengucapkannya. Atas tahun-tahun yang berat ini. Demi apa ia mempertahankan cinta yang membuat hatinya makin kelu?. Demi apa?.

Bahkan ia sendiri juga tak tahu. Apa saja kejadian selama Yesung jauh darinya. Apa yang mungkin telah dilakukan namja itu. Penuh ketidakpastian,

"_Wookie… mian.."_

_**[**__**Where ever you go… whatever you do…**_

_**I will be right here waiting for you…**_

_**Whatever it takes… or how my heart breaks…**_

_**I will be right here waiting for you…]**_

Ryeowook menekan dadanya. Menekan rasa sakit yang kian mendera. Bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya ini. Meski rasanya benar-benar ingin menyerah. Atau bahkan ketika selama 3 bulan Yesung tidak bisa dihubungi. Demi cerita tanpa celah ini, ia tidak membiarkan orang lain menyentuh hatinya. Biar tertutup. Meski gelap dan pengap… biar hanya Yesung yang menyelimutinya…

"_Bo… jangan menangis lagi, nee… aku harus pergi sekarang. Penting sekali. Sudah yaa.. saranghae.."_

-tuut…tuutt…tuuttt-

Ryeowook menahan nafasnya. Tangan yang memegang satio putih itu terkulai lemah.

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan 'nado saranghae', Yesung hyung."

_**[**__**I took for granted, all the times…**_

_**That I thought would last somehow…**__**]**_

Ryeowook hanya tidak bisa apa-apa. Menerima apapun yang terjadi. Membiarkannya di dorong alur cerita ini kemanapun ia mau…

_**[**__**I hear the laughter, I taste the tears…**_

_**But I can't get near you now…]**_

"I just want you right here… beside me… do you know?."

_**[**__**Oh can't you see it baby…**_

_**You've got me go in crazy…]**_

"Yesung-ah…"

Memeluk lututnya, membiarkan tangisnya teredam. Suara angin dan gesekan daun yang menyamarkan isakan namja berhati lembut itu. Begitu menderita bila harus menghadapi sifat sang namjachingu yang seperti ini. Kadang begitu manis, tapi tiba-tiba berubah, menjadi tidak peduli. Menghempaskan perasaannya yang begitu berharap.

"Yeppeo hyung…"

Ryeowook mendongak ketika merasakan sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh lututnya. Sedikit mengernyit mendengar seseorang selain Yesung memanggilnya yeppeo. Sepasang bola mata bulat berbinar menatapnya jenaka.

"Hyung menangis?."

Namja kecil itu menghapus airmata Ryeowook dengan tangan kanannya yang mungil. Sementara tangan kirinya sibuk memegang puluhan pita silver yang mengikat puluhan balon warna-warni.

"Hmm… aniyo, sayang. Siapa namamu?."

Ryeowook menurunkan kakinya lalu meraih tangan mungil namja itu.

"Minhwa! Cho Minhwa!."

Jawab si namja, Minhwa, semangat.

Mencubit pipi gembul Minhwa. Mengingatkannya pada pipi chubby Yesung. Yaa… Yesung lagi..

"Hyung manis, ini…!"

Minhwa mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Balon-balon itu bergerak ke kanan kiri dihembuskan angin. Baru saja Ryeowook ingin meraih uluran pita-pita itu. Genggaman Minhwa terbuka.

"Eh? Minhwa?."

Puluhan balon itu terbang. Menyebar perlahan di angkasa. Ryeowook berusaha meraih balon-balon itu. Sementara Minhwa malah terkekeh imut. Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya heran, dengan lima buah balon di tangan kanan yang telah susah payah dikumpulkannya lagi.

"Minhwa? Kenapa dilepas?."

Ryeowook menyodorkan balon-balon itu. Minhwa menggeleng aegyo lalu berlari menyusuri jalan setapak taman yang dipenuhi guguran daun.

"Loh? Minhwa?"

Ryeowook hanya menatap bingung pada Minhwa yang berlari menuju sesosok namja. Namja berkemeja biru, bermata bulan sabit yang tersenyum lembut. Ryeowook membelalak. Perlahan tapi pasti sosok itu semakin jelas. Sosok yang bersimpuh mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Minhwa. Memeluk Minhwa hangat. Seketika tubuh Ryeowook bergetar, saat namja itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan tersenyum penuh arti.

_**[**__** I wonder how we can survive…**_

_**This romance…]**_

"Yesung…"

Ryeowook masih mematung. Balon-balon yang sudah dikumpulkannya terlepas begitu saja. Tidak menyadari ketika tetes-tetes airmata semakin membasahi wajah manisnya. Menatap Yesung yang tengah melepas pelukan Minhwa. Membiarkan namja kecil itu berlari menyusul kawan-kawannya. Yesung berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk celana jeans putihnya yang berdebu. Mendongak, membuat rambut brunettenya berayun lembut lalu menoleh pada Ryeowook yang masih shock.

Tersenyum begitu tampan. Merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar…

"Wookie… annyeong…"

_**[But in the end if I'm with you…**_

_**I'll take the chance…]**_

Tidak percaya!. Yesungnya disini!. Saat ini!. Bukan di tanah lain, di Negara lain. Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Menyeka air asin yang masih mengalir dikedua pipinya.

"Ne."

Berlari, menghambur memeluk Yesung begitu erat. Meluapkan semua. Setelah 999 hari yang ia lewati tanpa namjanya. Yesung mendekap tubuh mungil itu makin erat. Membiarkan bahu mungil Ryeowook basah karena airmata. Yesung menangis…

"Mianhaeyo, Wookie… jeongmal…"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Airmatanya keluar lagi, membasahi kemeja biru donker milik Yesung. Demi Tuhan… hanya namja ini mampu membuatnya lupa atas tahun-tahun yang begitu sulit. Tak apa meski hatinya hancur, sakit… JEONGMAL!

Karena ada waktu yang akan membawanya ke pelukan Yesung lagi… demi hari ke 1000 ia duduk di taman ini. Semi, panas, salju… atau musim gugur yang penuh guguran maple. Karena jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu, hari ke 1000 awannya kembali…

"Gwaenchana… Nan jeongmal—"

Melepas dekapan Yesung perlahan. Menatap mata hitam sabit yang hangat, yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman. Meraih pipi yang sama seperti 3 tahun lalu…

"Bogoshi—… po… I–… miss… you… really… so much…"

Meski suara yang mulai serak. Diiringi isakan kencang…

Yesung meraih jemari Ryeowook yang begitu dingin. Mengaitkan satu-satu diantara jemarinya yang besar. Menyibak poni Ryeowook yang jatuh satu per satu menutupi matanya. Hanya ingin mengobati luka namja di hadapannya. Yeobonya, jaginya, sarangnya…

"Mian…"

NAPPEUN NAMJA! Apa tak ada lagi selain "MAAF!"

Tahukah bahwa Ryeowook mulai tertekan?. Takut semuanya akan berakhir disini!. Saat ini!.

Kembali meraih tubuh Ryeowook ke dekapannya.

"Wookie… aku… bukan seseorang yang pandai berkata manis. Bahkan lebih banyak melukaimu selama ini…"

Sebuah pengakuan… Ryeowook mematung dalam posisinya. Apa yang ingin namjanya ini sampaikan?.

"Sikap yang mungkin membuatmu lelah. Aku tak pernah tidak memikirkanmu, Wookie… aku ingin kau tahu itu…"

Lalu apa? Semua yang dilakukan namja ini… atas dasar apa?.

Ryeowook enggan bergerak. Tidak peduli pada daun-daun maple yang menjatuhinya. Hanya ingin mendengar apapun dari Yesung saat ini…

"Aku hanya— … hanya terlalu takut. Takut bahwa aku hanya akan membuatmu makin terluka."

Lirih Yesung sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Menyusupkan wajah tampannya di rambut hitam Ryeowook. Harum vanilla yang begitu dirindukannya. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat.,.

"Yesung hyung…"

"Hajiman… apa yang kau katakan tadi di telepon membuatku sadar. Aku… sebelumnya hanya berani menatapmu dari jauh… tidak berani menemuimu dan hanya meneleponmu, mengatakan aku masih di Belanda… aku pengecut, Wookie. Tapi saat mendengarkan semua yang kau ucapkan akhirnya aku tahu… aku tidak boleh melukaimu lebih dari ini…"

"Hyung…"

"Karena itu… sekarang aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…"

Ryeowook melonggarkan pelukannya. Menatap wajah Yesung yang menunduk memandangnya. Mengangguk pelan.

"Ne…"

Yesung terdiam sejenak. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Tegang tangan kanannya ke belakang punggung. Tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

"Ryeowook… nae Kim Ryeowook…"

Perlahan tapi pasti menarik tangan kanannya keluar dari balik punggung, menyodorkan genggaman tangannya yang erat.

"Maukah—"

Pelan, membuka jari jemarinya. Genggaman tangan itu memperlihatkan sebuah benda mungil di telapak tangan Yesung… bulat, kecil, dan berkilau… a Ring.

"Nawa— gyeolhaejurae?."

Sedikit keraguan. Tapi mampu membuat Ryeowook terkesiap. Menutup mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Ini… sebuah kejutan.

"Err~ kau tahu aku bukan seseorang yang romantis, bo. Entah ini mengecewakan atau tidak."

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Menatap Ryeowook. Harus Yakin!

"Tapi sungguh… ini adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan di dunia.

Ingin mencintaimu meski aku tidak pantas…

Ingin menjagamu selama yang aku mampu…

Ingin bersamamu meski apapun yang terjadi…

Jeongmalyo~ Nuhl saranghae…"

Ryeowook kembali tercekat. Benarkah ini Yesung? Yesungnya?.

Menahan isak tangisnya yang memberontak. JINJJA!

Tak ada alas an lagi… tak ada penantian lagi…

"Yes, I will."

Memeluk Yesung begitu erat. Memejamkan matanya rapat, semoga ini lebih dari sekedar mimpi. Jawaban atas bertahun-tahun ia menunggu… inimusim gugur ketiga!.

"Wookie… maukah menungguku… hingga kuselesaikan semua urusanku dan kita bisa bersama lagi?."

Ryeowook tersenyum, meraih jemari Yesung dan menggenggamnya erat. Ada sebuah kepercayaan yang tak terperikan dimatanya. Kebahagiaan yang membuncah memenuhi rongga dada…

"Ne… even if forever. Until my hair become white… until my uncountable autumn… I will be right here waiting for you…"

_Dan daun-daun maple berkilau keemasan menemani fajar senja. Sepasang awan yang bertemu dari langit yang berbeda._

_Cinta itu indah…_

_Sesakit apapun…_

_Asal bersama…_

_**-fin**_

•••••••••••••••

Yak! Finish!

Gomawo buat yang udah baca ^^~

Masih jelek ya?

Hehehe

FYI, L'eau par kenzo itu sebenernya parfum fave nya Heo Youngsaeng nya SS501…

Tapi karena aku juga suka baunya… aku pake disini deh hehehe *dibantai saengie*

Trus yang ponselnya wookie ituh… itu juga ponsel idaman aku…

Tapi mahal banget… ada yang mau beliin? #plakk

Hahaha udahlah… kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan… flame juga gapapa… mengingat saya ini newbie modal nekat… hehehehe

Mind to Review?


End file.
